


Kiss N Tell

by Alula_Astro



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry finds out that Cormac cheated on him whilst Harry was away for work. What will he do?
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter (past), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Kiss N Tell

Cormac comes home and sees a note on the kitchen counter. He picks it up.

> _I was outta town last weekend,_  
>  _You were feeling like a pimp 'round your lame friends_  
>  _Now your little party's gonna end_  
>  _So here we go_
> 
> _You got a secret_  
>  _You couldn't keep it_  
>  _Somebody leaked it,_  
>  _And now some shits about to go down_
> 
> _I never thought that you would be the one_  
>  _Acting like a slut when I was gone_  
>  _Maybe you shouldn't kiss and tell_
> 
> _You really should've kept it in your pants_  
>  _I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_  
>  _Maybe you shouldn't_  
>  _Kiss and tell_
> 
> _Lord Hadrian James Lycan Potter_

Harry was away with his quidditch team when Cormac cheated on him with some Knockturn Alley whore. Literally. Blaise was on the night out with Cormac and he told Draco who told Harry. Cormac wracks his brains as to where Harry will have gone. Malfoy Manor!

**** * *-** *-** ---

“So what did you put in that note?” Draco asks his best mate.

“Some of the lyrics to Kiss N Tell by Kesha.” Harry answers, smirking.

“You didn’t?”

“I did.”

“Nice one.”

A house elf pops into the room.

“Master Draco, Mister Harry, Tippy find a man in floo room. He say he Cormac McLaggen.”

“Show him in, Tippy.”

“Yes Master Draco.”

The little house elf pops back out of the room. Draco stands up then plonks himself into Harry’s lap. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. Draco connects their lips.

**** * *-** *-** ---

Cormac walks into the room that the house elf directed him to. He sees Harry and Draco making out.

“Harry what are you doing?! Why are you making out with Malfoy?!”

“We’re both single. I don’t see the problem with it.”

“I’m your boyfriend!”

“I thought the note made it clear enough. I don’t do cheaters.”

“I didn’t cheat.”

“Blaise literally saw you McLaggen.” Draco says, still sat in Harry’s lap.

“I was drunk. I’m so sorry Harry.”

Harry holds his hand out. “Maybe if we wait long enough a fuck will fall into my hand and I can give it to you.”

Draco bursts out laughing. “Get the fuck out of here McLaggen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics  
> Song: Kiss N Tell  
> Album: Animal (2010)  
> Artist: Ke$ha  
> Source: AZLyrics


End file.
